User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Gems of Time - Chapter 8
< Previous Chapter/Next Chapter > Ray couldn't think to get back on his feet. The speedling was too close. There was a loud noise accompanied by the alien falling to pieces just then. Ray looked up to see Glenn with his shotgun resting on his shoulder. "I wasn't getting a response from you. Good thing I came to the rescue then, huh?" "I tried to radio Ashe earlier. She never answered." Glenn tried his own radio. "Ashe, can you read? Ashe? Come in...!" He frowned. "That's peculiar." Jace came jogging up. "You ok, Ray?" "Yeah, I'm fine now." He looked down at what he'd tripped over. Glenn noticed and nudged it with this boot. "Stupid rock tripped you up. Might wanna be more observant next time." Ray studied the object closer. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled it from the ground. "It's not a rock... It's a helmet. Look!" Ray pointed in the crater left by the helmet. They dug a bit more and pulled out an entire suit. "That's interesting..." Glenn pulled the helmet closer to his eyes to study it further. He flinched and threw it down. "What?" Ray asked in alarm. Glenn picked the helmet back up and reached inside of it. There was a small popping noise. And then a voice came into Ray's head. "-ce? Glenn? Hello?! Anyone? Respond!" "This is Glenn. Go ahead, Ashe." "Thank God. What happened? I thought I lost you guys." "Ray found something rather interesting. There was a suit underground that still had an active radio. It caused some interference." "How is Ray? I had detected movement near him, but I couldn't get through. Is he alright?" "He's-" a small smile crept across Glenn's face. "He's fine. Were you worried about him?" "I was. Wait, wha- NO!" All three of them laughed. "That's not funny! As an operative I'm concerned with the welfare of the team. That's all! And I'm glad I don't have to waste my breath trying to fix his stupidity!" Glenn still snickered. "I'm joking, Ashe calm down. Anyway, do you have a visual?" "Yes, I'm on my way right now." Ray’s face melted into a slight frown. "Was that really necessary?" "Yes. Yes it was. And I thought you were the one with a sense of humor." He said, still snickering. "Well I love to joke around, but you know as well as I do that she can't stand me." "I'm aware. That's why it was funny." Ray put his face in his palm. "Fair enough. It was a little humorous, I'll give you that. Anyway, what about this thing?" He said, holding up the dusty aqua and lavender suit. "It's an old suit. What about it?" Jace stepped closer. "It appears to be...an old mining suit." "Mining suit?" Ray scratched his head. Glenn scratched his chin. "Ah. Hmmm. From what I know, way back in the day mithril used to be mined for much more aggressively than it is now. Our armor is based on...this...It probably offers a bit more protection than even my armor. But it'll lack mobility. It's made to protect against rocks, not aliens. It's in pretty good shape. It's gotta be at least fifty years old. Clean it up and sell it. I'm sure there are some collectors out there." Ray looked at him. "Hmm. Sell it? Or I could wear it." Glenn raised an eyebrow. "Wear it? Personally I would recommend sticking with your Fortune. The Tank armor has to be more agile than that thing." "I agree with Glenn, Ray. It's made for protection against underground hazards. Aliens may have a frustrating time chewing through it, but you won't be running anywhere. At least not comfortably." Ray shrugged. "I'll see when I try it on." The faint sound of jets was heard in the distance. It grew closer, and Ashe landed in a clearing outside of the command center. Glenn and Jace boarded as soon as she touched down. Ray retrieved his weapons and boarded himself. As soon as he was stepped on, she lifted off and flew back toward the base. When they arrived, they gave their report. Ray mentioned his incident with a speedling and the presence of a large hole in the middle of the building. The Chief Petty Officer sent them away and they retired to the compartment. Ray spent some time cleaning up the suit he had found while Glenn talked strategy with the other two. When it came time for evening chow, Ray stayed behind. As soon as they left the compartment he slipped on the suit. Perfect fit. He stood in front of the mirror and put on the helmet. Category:Blog posts